


Jeremy Johnson Therapy Services

by FiresideCommulist



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brainwashing, Crack Relationships, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, Submission, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresideCommulist/pseuds/FiresideCommulist
Summary: Isabella is so desperate to get together with Phineas before leaving college that she resorts to seeing Jeremy Johnson, now an stage performer and therapist. Little does she know that his specialty is hypnosis, and that he has already used his gifts to take control of others... Rated Explicit for sexual content and dubcon.
Relationships: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Jeremy Johnson
Kudos: 11





	Jeremy Johnson Therapy Services

Isabella sat in the lobby, unsure of what to expect. No matter what happened, things never worked with Phineas. He’d never notice her. Now that she’s an adult and ready to start college soon, it was now or never. Either get Phineas now, or put it on hold for who knows how long. In a purple sleeveless shirt held by straps and white shorts, she couldn’t help but feel tense.

At the suggestion of her fellow Fireside Girls, she went to see Jeremy Johnson. Apparently, he radically reinvented his career in music to be stranger, and he even did stage shows full of eccentricity. And somehow between this, he did therapy? Weirdly busy guy, almost reminded her of herself. I mean, he even had a daughter with Candace.

Isabella wasn’t sure why Jeremy was suggested to her by her friends, but they all seemed to unanimously agree that he was great at helping people out. She then saw the woman at the desk, who appeared to be Stacy Hirano. She was surprisingly dressed up, with a short skirt and blazer creating a formal look, though there didn’t seem to be anything under the suit, exposing a lot.

‘Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, have you signed the form?’ Stacy said. Her tone was oddly monotone and lacked character.

Isabella hesitated for a moment. ‘Uh, sure. When will he arrive?’

‘Jeremy will arrive when he pleases. We all love Jeremy, he must take care of us all.’

‘Good to know…’

Isabella went and sat back down, not sure what to make of the environment here, only to see a man enter the room. He had a short beard, and blond hair in a ponytail. He had a white shirt that was almost fully unbuttoned, and black pants. Isabella couldn’t help but take a look at the man’s well-built physique. Jeremy’s physique.

‘Ah, Isabella. How are you?’ Jeremy said.

‘I’m good, thanks,’ Isabella said.

‘Follow me.’

Isabella followed Jeremy into a small room, and he directed her to sitting on a large chair. It was very comfortable, she instantly felt relaxed as she sat in it. There was also a nice scent she couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it similarly helped relax her. Jeremy got on a swirly chair and sat in front of her.

‘You signed my contract. You’re absolutely certain that you’re willing to try anything surprising in our sessions?’ Jeremy said.

‘Of course. I know you’ve become more… eccentric over the years, but my friends all told me you’re great. They seem oddly unanimous and enthusiastic though, I’d expect a bit more debate between them,’ Isabella said.

‘That’s just how good I am, Isabella.’ Jeremy smiled.

Isabella couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘A confident man, are we? Let’s see if you’re really as great as they say or you’re just all talk.’

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. ‘Why do you doubt me, Isabella?’

‘Look, it’s just… Phineas is unique. My heart still stays set on him, even though he’s still not really noticing me in that way. I’ve tried everything, but nothing gets him to notice me.’

‘When you say everything, what does that mean?’

‘Grand gestures, smaller things, arranging time for just us… even a few more embarrassing things.’

Jeremy leaned closer to Isabella. ‘What embarrassing things?’

‘Look, are you sure? I know you’re being my therapist and this is confidential, but uh…’

‘You tried to appeal to his sexual desires.’

Isabella went red. ‘…was it really that obvious? Look, I just tried to wear a few sexy outfits, or arrange a few, uh, “accidents” where he’d see or feel more than planned, I never did anything that was like harassment or anything… I hope.’

‘I see… and not even that worked?’

‘Nope. It’s depressing, really. Ferb does tell me that he is capable of being interested in women even if it rarely shows, so that’s not the issue. If he wasn’t, I would’ve accepted it. But even then, he doesn’t seem to notice me.’

‘That’s a shame, Isabella. Candace was so easy, she did all the work for me.’

‘I know. How is she, by the way?’

‘She’s doing well. She’s been helping out in my new life a lot, and I can’t thank her enough.’

‘That’s good to know. But… ugh, Phineas is so frustrating! What am I supposed to do?’

‘You can let it out, Isabella.’

Isabella stood up. ‘How am I supposed to even live like this? He’s so amazing, yet he can’t even work in simple human interactions with me. I do so much for him, and yet he never seems to show anything special towards me. He can be such an idiot, but I can’t stop loving him!’

Isabella started to cry, letting years of pent up emotions out. To her surprise, Jeremy gently wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. Isabella, not even thinking, returned the hug. Jeremy traces his hands along her gently.

‘It’s so hard, isn’t it, Isabella?’ Jeremy sad.

‘It is. Nobody really gets it. Even my friends still don’t know how much I’m tormented by my own feelings,’ Isabella said.

Jeremy brushed some of her tears aside, feeling her face. ‘Look, I know how to help you, Isabella. You sound like you’re willing to do anything to be with Phineas, is that true?’

‘Yes, anything. That’s why I came here. Because my friends said you have all the answers. They said you’d be able to make me into someone irresistible. Phineas could never pass me up with your help.’

‘I promise you won’t be disappointed. Now sit back down so we can begin our exercises.’

Isabella took a bit to release from Jeremy’s hug. She couldn’t help but feel comfortable with the man, she wasn’t even sure she could explain why. She sat back in her chair.

‘Now first, take some deep breaths and relax in your chair.’

Isabella followed Jeremy’s instructions, and started to breathe.

‘Good. Now, I’m going to get out this watch. All you need to do is stare at it, focus on it.’

As Jeremy got out the watch, he dangled it over Isabella, sending it swaying back and forth. Isabella’s eyes followed the watch, her gaze becoming fixated on it. When he was certain her attention was on it completely, Jeremy couldn’t help but smile.

‘Repeat after me. You’re focused on this watch. You’re feeling sleepy,’ Jeremy said.

‘I’m focused on this watch. I’m… feeling… sleepy…’ Isabella’s words gained a drowsy tone to them.

‘You will focus on my voice. You will obey it without question.’

‘I will focus on your voice. I will obey it without question.’

‘Your head is becoming empty… your thoughts are disappearing… you are becoming mindless…’

‘My head is becoming empty… my thoughts are disappearing… I am becoming mindless…’

‘You want to be nothing but my hypnotised slave.’

‘I want to be nothing but your hypnotised slave.’

‘You love your new master, Jeremy Johnson.’

‘I love my new master, Jeremy Johnson.’

Jeremy thought about how to start. ‘Stop repeating after me. First, when I snap my fingers, you will become completely blank and thoughtless. You will be completely still, and can be only moved by me.’

Jeremy snapped his fingers, and Isabella in an instant went rigid. Her eyes were emotionless as her mouth hung open, and nothing moved as she was frozen. Jeremy immediately ran his hand over her, feeling the soft skin on her arms and her face. He shuddered and smiled to himself, taking the chance to feel across as much as he could.

To make things easier, Jeremy picked up Isabella and made her stand still. Arms, legs, face, hair… he even slipped his hand under her clothes to feel her back, her belly, her ass, her breasts… he especially took his time with the last two, relishing in their softness. As he felt across Isabella, the most he heard from her were the faintest of moans, her body still reacting to the gentle touch even as she was entranced.

He even tried to feel around her nether regions, teasing her as she was helpless to do anything about it. He could feel her body wanting to shiver and react, but it remained stiff. He stepped back and decided to begin his next part of his fun time.

‘Isabella, Phineas is right in front of you, and his big, juicy cock is right there for you. It’s going into your mouth, you are sucking it and gripping it with your hand. You’re moving your tongue all over it. You will undo your bra and lift up your top, your breasts need to be free.’

Isabella started stroking and sucking the dick she thought was there, with one hand, and removed her bra with the other and lifted her top up to expose her breasts. Jeremy marvelled at how quickly her mouth salivated and her tongue lashed out to wrap around the penis she thought was there. She dribbled onto her top, ruining it. When ‘Phineas’ came, she drooled even more, and her top was covered in it. Jeremy was trying his best not to release his own cock.

‘Aww look, he came all over you… here, let me clean you up…’ Jeremy removed Isabella’s top completely and wiped any remaining drool off her body. ‘Now, remove your shoes so your feet are bare. Follow me into the door.’

Isabella walked in a very rigid gait after removing her shoes, and she followed Jeremy into a bedroom. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was there dressed in a very provocative maid outfit, and was preparing the bedroom.

‘You’ve done well, Vanessa,’ Jeremy said.

‘Thank you, master Jeremy,’ Vanessa said.

Jeremy got out his watch. ‘Now you will go home with Stacy. When you see Stacy, say “we’re finished.” She will then understand for you and her to leave. Tonight, I’m hosting someone special.’

‘I will go home with Stacy.’

‘Good girl, Vanessa.’

As Vanessa left, Jeremy undid his shirt and removed it, and subsequently undid his pants to reveal his cock, soon becoming naked. He then got out the watch and continued to hypnotise Isabella.

‘You hate wearing clothes and want to remove them…’

Isabella looked down on herself and quickly removed what was left of her clothing.

‘Being naked feels so good… come lie with me so we can cuddle naked… naked cuddling feels so good…’

‘Yes… I love being naked… I need to cuddle Jeremy naked…’

Jeremy lay on the bed as Isabella crawled onto it and came into his embrace.

‘You love being stroked by my hands, Isabella, you find me so comfortable…’

‘I love being stroked by your hands, you’re so comfortable, Jeremy…’

‘Tell me more about Phineas, tell me why you’re so frustrated. Be as emotional as you feel. Also… hold and stroke my penis.’

As Isabella’s hand went down to jerk Jeremy off, her tone became heavy, almost as if she wasn’t hypnotised. ‘Phineas never notices me! I swear I could say “I love you” or kiss him and he’d still not notice me. Everyone insists we’re meant to be, but I don’t think I can bother continuing like this without real help!’

Jeremy grew a wicked smile. ‘Isabella, you don’t need to focus on Phineas anymore… I can make your worries about Phineas disappear forever.’

‘…you can? But… how?’

‘Listen to and obey my voice without question… repeat my commands… you don’t need Phineas.’

‘I don’t need Phineas…’

‘You can find love from someone who notices and cares about you.’

‘I can find love from someone who notices and cares about me.’

‘You don’t love Phineas anymore. You feel nothing for Phineas.’

‘I don’t love Phineas anymore. I feel nothing for Phineas.’

‘You love Jeremy Johnson. Jeremy Johnson is the only man you can love.’

‘I love Jeremy Johnson. Jeremy Johnson is the only man I can love.’

‘Jeremy is your new master. You will call me master Jeremy, and serve him completely as a mindless slave.’

‘Jeremy is my new master. I will call you master Jeremy, and serve you completely as a mindless slave.’

‘You love being mindless and brainwashed from my hypnosis…’

‘I love being mindless and brainwashed from your hypnosis…’

‘Now stop repeating… ah, that was good.’ Jeremy looked down to see the hot semen released from his dick. He needed to get himself hard again. ‘Isabella, you need to clean… get dressed back up, suddenly you like wearing clothes again.’

Isabella went and gathered her clothes, and once she was dressed back up she kneeled on the bed in front of Jeremy, awaiting orders like she was a dog.

‘Grind your pants against my cum… it feels so good, it will make you wet and cum…’

Isabella grinded herself against Jeremy, her underwear becoming wet from her juices and her pants raking in all of Jeremy’s cum. She moaned and experienced an orgasm, and Jeremy grabbed her by the chin.

‘Isabella, you’re feeling very hot. So hot… you can’t bear to keep these on…’

‘Jeremy… I need to take my clothes off, I’m so hot and sweaty…’

Isabella took her clothes off again, and seemed to relish being naked.

‘Take your top and wipe away the rest of my cum.’

‘Yes, master Jeremy.’

Isabella wiped away the last bits of cum from Jeremy with her top, and when done she simply held the ruined top.

‘Throw your top away.’

Isabella threw her top away.

‘Now, Isabella… because you love master Jeremy so much, you find him so sexy… the sexiest man in the universe… seeing me makes you so horny, you can’t resist me… you will let yourself be given to me as I claim you.’

‘Yes… master Jeremy, I need to fuck you. Take me now!’

Jeremy made Isabella lie on the bed as she spread her legs out. Jeremy entered her body with his dick, and began thrusting into her. Isabella panted heavily as Jeremy kept himself above her, pressing his chest against hers. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he gripped her body, and they went at each other as if they were rabbits. Isabella came relatively quickly, and Jeremy followed soon.

‘Master Jeremy… I love you… I need you forever…’

‘Yes you do, Isabella… you’re mine now, and you love that.’

‘Yes, I do…’

‘Now you feel sleepy, you feel relaxed in my arms, you will fall asleep when I do. When you wake up tomorrow, you will lie completely blank and mindless, awaiting orders from your master…’

‘Yes… so sleepy…’

Jeremy cuddled Isabella, taking the time to feel across her body again. Satisfied with his newest convert, he soon slept, as did Isabella.

When Jeremy woke up, he saw Isabella still asleep. He nudged her to awaken her, and as her eyes opened, she was as lifeless as he had hoped. He got out his fobwatch again.

‘You will get yourself cleaned up and have a nice shower. When you are done, come out with a towel on,’ Jeremy said.

Before Jeremy went and showered himself, he sent a message, and within seconds two new faces appeared dressed as sexy maids, his wife, Candace, and Melissa Chase. He got them to redo his bed as he scrubbed himself clean, his long blond hair sticking to the back of his neck. He soon dried himself, and walked out with a towel around his waist, barely concealing his hard dick.

Isabella walked out of the shower, freshened up. Jeremy went over to her and grabbed his fobwatch.

‘You will loosen your towel, being naked feels good…’ Jeremy said.

‘Yes, being naked feels so good…’ Isabella said.

Isabella loosened and dropped her towel. Jeremy turned to Candace and Melissa, and hypnotised them.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smirk. ‘You will stand still like statues in nothing but your underwear while I take care of Isabella before she leaves.’

‘Yes, master Jeremy,’ Candace and Melissa said in unison.

‘Now, Isabella, let’s lie back on my bed and cuddle naked some more.’

‘Yes, I love cuddling naked…’

Jeremy carried her to his bed and held her, taking the chance to feel her ass. ‘So… you will keep coming here, because you are now my slave.’

‘Of course, master Jeremy. I will do everything you ask of me.’

Jeremy then turned Isabella around to feel her breasts. ‘Now, because your clothes are ruined, you must get dressed in something new. You will put on the clothes I wore yesterday, everything I wore, even my underwear and ponytail tie. You will dress exactly like how I did, and walk out like these have always been your clothes.’

Isabella went and found everything that Jeremy had worn, and put it on her.

‘You love wearing my clothes, they smell and feel so good…’

‘I love wearing your clothes, they smell and feel so good…’

‘Now when I take you to the lobby, when I snap my fingers, you will return to your normal life and continue as you will until I call you. You will forget about what happened here and remember only a normal therapy session. You will keep my clothes all to yourself. You will not tell anyone about what I am doing with you, except your fellow Fireside Girls, when you see them you will revert to your entranced state and reveal to them how you are now one of them, one of my slaves that’s all mine. You will talk about how much you love me. If you understand, say “yes, master Jeremy”.’

‘Yes, master Jeremy.’

Jeremy then took her out, and today a different woman was occupying the place of sexy receptionist, Amanda Lopez. Jeremy snapped his fingers, and suddenly Isabella shook her head, and began walking home as if nothing even happened.

Jeremy then went back into his room, and looked at the two frozen redheads. Time to make some sexy redhead hypnosis videos.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just one crack idea I had because apparently I can't get enough of weird messed up mind control scenarios. Had more story built around it, but unless anyone is as nuts as me and likes this, I doubt I'll add to this or make a series out of it. Last times I tried doing bigger fics they all died, so at most I'd probably do one shots unless some real inspiration hits me.


End file.
